I Need You
by MrsBuck
Summary: Jason's just left Sam in the hospital after she's been shot. Now's she left with a mother she hates and doesn't trust. Who does she turn to when the man she loves, trusts, and makes her feel safe leaves?
1. Prologue

Summary: Jason's just left Sam in the hospital after she's been shot. Now's she left with a mother she hates and doesn't trust. Who does she turn to when the man she loves, trusts, and makes her feel safe leaves?

A/N: Set in May 2006 after Jason breaks up with Sam.

**Prologue**

Sam woke up startled, hoping what happened yesterday was just a dream. But as she looked around the room and found no one there, she knew it wasn't. She felt tears prick her eyes and tried to fight them back, but she was too weak. She felt one break free and before she knew it streams were flowing down her face. She wiped them away but they wouldn't stop. She was glad Alexis, her mother, wasn't here. She would just tell her that Jason was no good for her and that he did the right thing.

When the tears finally stopped she took a deep breath but winced when she felt her wound pull. She sat up in bed and pulled the covers tighter around her. She looked to her left and grabbed the phone. She laid it on her stared down at it. She was tempted to call Jason but she couldn't handle him hanging up on her again. She felt tears prick her eyes again and she finally picked up the phone. She quickly dialed a number she never thought she would use again and waited til they answered.

"Hey it's me," Sam said into the phone as a sob broke free, "I need you."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry its been soooo long since I've updated. I hurt my wrist really badly 9 months ago. I actually partially tore a ligament. So after 3 casts and 3 braces I'm able to finally type. I'm totally not out of clear of it and I may need to get reconstructive surgery on it but right now its healed enough for me to type and I'm happy about that. So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy

**Chapter 1**

_~Flashback~_

_A twelve-year old Sam was running down the streets of LA. When she reached her destination she ran up the stairs leading to the house._

_"Whoa there little lady," a voice said from beside her as an arm came out and grabbed her around the waist, "you may want to slow down before you fall."_

_"Hi Tony," Sam said to the older man, "I'm looking for Letty. Mama said that she was over here."_

_Tony let go of Sam and stared down at her, "She is. She stayed here last night. She's probably up in Mia's room."_

_"Thanks Tony," Sam replied as she stood up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Tony smiled and leaned down so Sam could reach. She quickly kissed him and before he knew it she was running up the stairs and inside the house._

_Sam ran up the stairs and headed into Mia's room. She was about to call her sister's name when she noticed the room was empty and the bed was neatly made. She walked out of the room and headed towards Dom's thinking that he may know where Letty was._

_"Dom," Sam said as she opened up the door, "Oh, gross you guys."_

_Sam covered her eyes and turned around trying to spare herself of the image of her sister having sex with her boyfriend._

_"Sam! What are you doing here?" Letty asked as she pushed Dom off of her._

_"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I wasn't expecting to walk in on my sixteen-year old sister having sex with her eighteen-year old boyfriend while said boyfriend's dad is here."_

_"Shit. Dad's here?" Dom questioned as he and Letty started getting dressed._

_"Yeah, he's outside working on his car. Is it safe to turn around now?" Sam asked._

_"Yeah," Letty answered._

_Sam turned around and cautiously took her hand off her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her sister and her boyfriend dressed and standing next to Dom's bed._

_"You know you still haven't answered my question," Letty said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was mad that her little sister had ruined her morning with her boyfriend._

_"What question?" Sam asked confused._

_Letty rolled her eyes, "The question I asked earlier, what are you doing here?"_

_"Oh!" Sam said as and excited smile covered her face, "I cam over here to tell you that I'm staying here all summer. Mama said it was ok. Of course that was after the fact that mom and my dad had a fight over it. But my dad caved after Mama told him that I need to spend time with my mother and my sister and..."_

_"Sam!" Dom yelled, cutting off her rambling._

_"Sorry," Sam apologized with and embarrassed smile._

_Dom shook his head and waved her off telling here there was nothing to be sorry for before he sat down on his bed. He watched as Letty uncrossed her arms and walked closer to her sister._

_"Really?" Letty asked and Sam nodded. Letty gave Sam a huge smile and hugged her little sister, "I'm glad. Mama really missed you."_

_Sam hugged her sister back, "I missed her too. And you too."_

_Letty pulled back and turned around to face her boyfriend, "So what do you think?"_

_Dom shrugged then dodged the magazine that Letty threw at him, "Ok, I think it's good."_

_"Where's Mia?" Sam asked._

_"I think she's at the mall. She wanted to go shopping and get some new clothes since summer is here," Letty answered, "Shoot that just made me realize that mom's gonna make us go shopping."_

_"Why?" Dom and Sam asked confused._

_"Mom has to do your room. Which means buying paint, bedding, stuff for your room and that means she'll want to buy you clothes," Letty told them._

_"Great. I didn't come down here for shopping I came down here for the beach, my mom, and my sister," Sam said, "I'm gonna go outside with Tony. I'll buy you guys some time so can finish or whatever. I'll tell him your taking a shower or something."_

_Sam walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She walked downstairs and headed outside towards Tony._

_"Hey Tony," Sam said as she walked over to him._

_"Hey," he replied as he looked up at her, "Where's Letty?"_

_"She was upstairs asleep when I got there so I woke her up, which made her mad at me. I think she's in the shower now," Sam replied as she sat down in the grass and watched Tony work on the car._

_"Was Dominic up there too?" Tony asked._

_"I think so," Sam answered. She watched Tony for a little bit longer before she heard the front door open and turned around to see Dom and Letty walk out, "Hey guys."_

_"Hey," Letty said as she came up to her little sister and gave her a kiss on the head as Dom did the same._

_~End Flashback~_

_~General Hospital~_

Letty walked off the elevator and took a look around. She couldn't believe that her sister had called her after not hearing form her in almost four years except from the occasional calls here and there telling her that she was alive and ok. She took a deep breath, trying to get herself to calm down and walked towards the nurses station.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a nurse asked with a smile once she reached the desk.

Letty gave her a small smile and replied, "Hi I'm looking for a patient."

"Ok, who is it?" the nurse asked.

"Samantha McCall," Letty answered.

The nurse nodded and turned to the computer but was stopped.

"I've got this Cathy."

Letty looked behind the nurse to see an older doctor with short, blonde hair. The nurse nodded and stepped away so the doctor could leave the station. Letty watched as the doctor walked over to her and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Dr. Monica Quartermaine," the doctor said.

"Letty," she replied and shook the doctor's hand.

"I can take you to Sam's room," Monica told her as she let go of Letty's hand.

"Thank you," Letty said.

"This way," Monica said and started walking toward a hallway. Letty followed and tried to gather her thoughts.

"How is she?" Letty asked.

"She's good. Her vitals are strong and she's healing well," Monica answered.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Letty asked, wanting to know what happened to her sister.

"You don't know?" Monica asked confused.

Letty shook her head, "No one told me what happened."

Monica looked over at the young woman and answered, "She was shot in her lower back."

Letty stopped in the middle of the hallway and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't lose her little sister.

"She's ok. I promise you," Monica said when she saw Letty stop, "Come on, her room is right around this corner."

Letty nodded and continued following the doctor. When they reached Sam's room Letty walked up to the window and stared at her sleeping sister.

"I thought you said Sam was shot in the lower back?" Letty asked, confused to see the white bandage wrapped around her head.

"She was," Monica answered as she walked closer to Letty.

"Then why is there a bandage wrapped around her head?" Letty questioned.

"As you know Sam was shot in the back. We did surgery to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding. After the surgery her blood wasn't clotting like it was suppose to and the blood transfusions weren't working. The only way to save her life was to have brain surgery," Monica explained.

Letty snapped her head towards Monica and asked, "But she's ok?"

"She's fine, I promise you. You can go in and see her if you want but try not to wake her," Monica said.

Letty nodded and walked toward the door. She opened the door but stopped when she heard Monica call her name.

"Yes?" Letty asked turning toward the doctor.

"How do you know Sam?" she asked.

"She's my little sister," Letty answered before she walked into the room, not waiting to see the doctors reaction.

She quietly closed the door behind her and tried to fight the tears. She usually wasn't the one for tears. She can count on one hand on how many times she cried but this time she couldn't stop them. It was hard to see her little sister weak and laying in a hospital bed. She walked over to the bed and kissed Sam on the head and whispered, "I love you."

Monica stood outside the window of Sam's room and watched the two young women. She was shocked to find out about Sam's sister but she really shouldn't be. With what happened she should have known someone from Sam's past would have come. She felt tears prick her eyes as she watched Letty kiss Sam's forehead. You could see the love in the young woman's eyes for her younger sister.

She felt a slender hand touch her arm bring her out of her thoughts.

"Mom are you ok?" she heard her daughter, Emily, ask.

"I'm fine sweetheart," Monica answered still staring into the room.

"Who's that?" Emily questioned, pointing to the young woman sitting in the chair next to Sam's bed, holding Sam's hand.

"Sam's sister," Monica answered.

"Sam's sister? How is she Sam's sister?" Emily asked confused.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Sam once she wakes up. I mean if she wants to talk. I won't blame her if she won't," Monica said.

"How is she?" Emily asked concerned for her brother's fiance, or former fiance.

"How do you think she is Emily? Jason just broke up with her after she woke up form a coma. I doubt she's fine," Monica said before she turned and walked away leaving her shocked daughter behind.

Letty was just about to doze off when she felt Sam squeeze her hand.

"Sam?" she asked sitting up. She heard her groan and squeeze her hand again.

"Letty?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah it's me," Letty said, standing up from the chair.

"You came," Sam whispered with a small smile and opened her eyes.

"Yeah I did," Letty smiled before he kissed Sam on the forehead, "I'm so happy you're ok."

"I need to sit up," Sam told her sister as Letty pulled away.

"Are you sure?" Letty asked concerned, "You won't hurt yourself?"

"I'm hurting right now. I need to sit up so I don't have so much pressure on my wound," Sam said.

Letty nodded and helped Sam sit up.

"Where's the team?" Sam asked.

"Back in LA," Letty answered as she sat down on the bed next to Sam.

"Dom let you come all the way here by yourself?" Sam asked giving Letty an incredulous look.

Letty gave a small chuckle and shook her head, "No. He's at the hotel right now. He figured it would be better if I came to see you alone. He said he'll come tomorrow."

Sam nodded and was about to ask Letty a question when her door opened and Alexis walked in. Letty stood up from the bed and gave the intruder a glare, mad at her for interrupting time with her sister.

"Who's this?" Letty asked.

Sam looked from Letty to Alexis and back to Letty before she took a deep breath and answered, "My mother."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N1: I'm sorry it's been sooo long since I updated. I've been dealing with some family issues. Also I had surgery on my right wrist a few months ago. Hopefully I'll get this thing taken off soon and I'll be able to type.

A/N2: I'm making Sam about three years younger than she actually is. If at anytime I confuse you let me know and I'll answer all your questions. Anyways onto the story.

**Chapter****2**

"You're what?" Letty asked confused, turning to face Sam.

"She's my mother," Sam said again.

"How?" Letty asked uncrossing her arms.

"Oh you should know this Letty. When a man and women love each other..." Letty teased with a smile on her face and before she could continue Letty lightly hit her on the arm.

"Shut up," Letty said with a smile.

"Can you explain to me who you are and what you're doing in my daughter's room?" Alexis asked with a hard look on her face.

"Alexis, please don't," Sam pleaded, "Can you give me a few minutes alone?"

Alexis was about to protest but when she saw the pleading look on her daughter's face, she nodded and left the room.

When Alexis left, Letty sat back down on the bed and stared at her sister.

"How is she your mother?" Letty asked again.

Sam looked at her sister before she looked down at her hands and started playing with the bedspread. Letty, seeing this, placed her hand on top of them and gave them a gentle squeeze. Sam gave out a sigh before she looked up at Letty.

"You remember when I called you a couple months ago and told you that Danny died?" Sam asked and Letty nodded, "That's when I found out. Danny told me that Cody picked me. I ended up getting a DNA test and it turned out we weren't related. I had one of Jason's friends search for my family and we found out that Alexis was my mother. I didn't want to tell you cause I didn't want to lose you too."

Sam's tears broke Letty's heart. She brought her hands up to Sam's face and wiped the tears.

"You wouldn't lose me. I'm going to be your sister no matter what. We're family," Letty told her and Sam smiled a teary smile, "Now why did you call me?"

When Letty asked this Sam's tears started falling down her face faster.

"Jason broke up with me. He said his life is too dangerous but I don't care. I love him. I want to be with him," Sam cried. A sob escaped and Letty got into bed and held Sam as she cried. Sam felt like she cried for hours. She clung to Letty and tried to get the comfort she needed.

"I love you," Letty said and kissed Sam on the head.

"I love you too," Sam whispered.

They held each other and were startled when there was a knock on the door. They both looked toward it and watched as Monica walked in. She gave them both a sad smile and walked closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. You'll have to leave," Monica said.

Letty nodded and carefully out of the bed. She kissed Sam's forehead one more time before saying, "I'll come back tomorrow."

Sam nodded and gave Letty a smile before she left.

"How are you?" Monica asked concerned.

Sam shrugged, "I'm, I guess. It's just hard."

Monica nodded and grabbed Sam's hand, "I wanted you to know that you can come and talk to me anytime. You're always welcome at the Quartermaine's. I started thinking of you as my future daughter and I'll always think that."

Sam gave Monica a watery smile, "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Monica smiled and gave Sam a kiss on the forehead, "I'll check on you tonight before I leave."

Sam nodded and watched as Monica left. She let out a soft sigh and laid back in bed, before closing her eyes. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

_MetroCourt_

Dom looked up at the door when he heard it slam. He watched as his fiery, Latina girlfriend stalked into the room and grabbed the beer out of his hand.

"You ok?" Dom asked.

"Am I ok? Does it look like I'm ok? My sister is lying in a hospital bed after being shot," Letty yelled before she took a drink of the before.

Dom grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Calm down," he said before he kissed her on the neck, "Now tell me what happened."

"She was shot," Letty said to her boyfriend, "And she had to have brain surgery in order to save her life. She could have died and we wouldn't have known."

"Is she ok?" Dom asked concerned.

"She's fine. At least physically. Emotionally she's not," Letty said and took another sip of beer.

"What do you mean emotionally?" Dom asked confused.

Letty let out a sigh and wrapped one arm around Dom's neck, "She just found out she was adopted and that Danny and I aren't related to her. Also Jason just broke up with her."

"He what?" Dom questioned outraged.

"Yeah," Letty nodded, "He said his life was too dangerous for her or something like that. I really don't care. He left my sister while she was in the hospital and now I want to kick his ass."

_~Jason's__Penthouse~_

Jason sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he actually left Sam. He loves her he's worried about her safety. He misses her and wants to see her everyday. He hasn't slept in their bed since he left. He's been sleeping on the couch but he still even has trouble there. The penthouse has too many memories of them. He lifted his head and grabbed his phone off the coffee table, dialing an all too familiar number.

"General Hospital, Dr Quartermiane speaking," her heard his sister answer.

"Hey," he said softly, "how is she?"

Emily sighed, "She's ok I guess. Her vitals are good but she's crying a lot. She's asked to be given a sedative at night so she's can sleep. She's had a couple of setbacks too."

"How bad were the setbacks?" Jason asked, concerned about the love of his life.

"Not too bad. We'll probably have to do some more brain scans to make sure that they didn't affect the surgery," Emily told him as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Em I have to go but call if something happens," Jason told his sister.

"I will," Emily said before he hung up. Jason placed his phone back on the table before he stood up and answered the door.

"You son of a bitch," the person said before they hit him square int the face. Jason staggered back and watched as the tall, muscular, bald man walk in and hit him again. Being tired of getting hit Jason fought back. Both of the men were too busy to notice that a cute brunette haired woman had walk in.

"Domonic, Jason," she yelled trying to get their attention. She ran over and tried to pull Dom off of Jason but her efforts weren't good as Dom pushed her back. Both men finally seemed to notice her when they heard a chair fall over. They both broke apart and saw the woman laying on the ground holding her stomach. Jason started walked toward her and leaned down to help her up but she pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me," she hissed and pulled herself up. She walked over to Dom and looked at his face, "You ok?"

Dom nodded and looked over at Jason before he looked back at the woman, "What are you doing here, Gracie?"

"Letty called me. She said she woke up to find you gone and figured you were over here. She was worried that you were going to do something stupid and wanted me to try and stop it but I can see I got here too late," she explained.

"Gracie..." Jason started before she turned around gave him an icy stare.

"Don't even talk to me Jason Alan Morgan. After what you did to Sam I don't want to talk to you or even look at you," she told him before she turned back to Dom, "Let's go before you or I do something even more stupid."

Jason watched as Gracie pulled Dom out the door, surprised by her strength. He looked around the room and saw all the damage. He walked over to the door and slammed it closed before walking over to the couch. He laid his head in his hands, Gracie's words haunting him.

Letty opened up the door tired of the instant knocking. She was about to tell the person off when she saw that it was Dominic and Gracie.

"What the hell happened?" Letty asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I found Dom over at Jason's. They were both beating the shit out of each other," Gracie explained, "I'm gonna go get a first aid kit."

"Sit down," Letty told Dom.

"Letty..." Dom started.

"Sit down," Letty commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Dom smirked as he sat down in a chair.

Letty walked over at stood in between Dom's legs. She ran her hands over Dom's head before she looked over at his scrapes over his face and busted lip.

"Here," Gracie said walking back into the room.

Letty grabbed it from her and started cleaning up Dom. Gracie plopped down on the couch with a sigh and watched Letty tend to Dom.

"You ok?" Dom asked Gracie.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired. You know I hate flying," Gracie said.

"Yeah I know. So you need to explain to me how you know Jason," Dom said.

Gracie flinched, "I was hoping you'd forget about that. Jason's my brother."

"He's your what?" both Letty and Dom yelled making Gracie flinch again.

"He's my brother. Look before you guys yell at me again. I just found out a few years ago and I never knew he was with Sam. If I would have known, I would have tried to stop this from happening," Gracie explained before she stood up, "Look I'm gonna go. You finish cleaning up Dom."

She didn't wait for a reply before she walked out the door heading back to Jason's.

_~Jason's__Penthouse~_

Jason just finished cleaning up the mess that was made from the fight when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and was shocked to see Gracie on the other side.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly.

Jason nodded and opened the door further and let her in. He watched as she looked around the penthouse as she set her purse down. Jason closed the door and looked at her.

"I see you cleaned up," she said as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, you want to explain to me what that was about," Jason said to her.

"He was just defending Sam," Gracie told him, turning around and walking further into the room.

"How does he know Sam? Better yet how do you know Sam? You've never met her," Jason said.

"I know Sam Jason. We all grew up with her, well sort of," Gracie said, "Look I just came here to say that I love you and I know that you love Sam but what I said earlier I truly meant. Until you realize that Sam belongs with you and that you need to be with her. I don't really want to talk with you. I know Sam probably better than you Jason and knowing her she'll want to leave as soon as she can so I suggest you get your ass in gear."

Jason didn't say anything as he watched his sister walk out the door and possibly out of his life.


End file.
